


Extra kinky shit

by Pon (Gothic_Bubbles)



Series: Evening star [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Egg Laying, Erotic Electrostimulation, Fluff, Kinky, Large Cock, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Pon
Summary: So basically, this whole thing is the extra kinky bits of the series.
Relationships: Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Vox (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Series: Evening star [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925194
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Extra kinky shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chap has oviposition.

Vesper was out of town for the week. Because of this, Val and Vox had taken the opportunity to get busy. They had each fucked each other silly. By the end of it, Vox had been twitching and limp. Val wasn’t much better off.

When Val awoke the morning after he cursed. He could feel the tell tale tightness in his abdomen. He forgot this always happened whenever he let himself get fucked. The eggs were never fertile or anything (thank god, he laid over 100 every time this happened), it was really just super annoying.

And god it made him ridiculously horny. He looked over at the sleeping TV and grinned. Vox was laying on his stomach, dead asleep. Val crawled over the smaller demon and played with the plug in his ass.

Vox moaned and Val grinned. He slid the plug out and kissed the TV’s face. He played with Vox’s hole a bit, getting him as loose as possible for what was to come.

Vox’s screen turned brighter and his eyes opened. He let out a moan. The smaller demon wiggled a bit. Val gripped his hips and shoved his cock into his boyfriend.

He fucked the TV roughly, pounding him into the mattress. He grabbed the TV’s waist, slamming harder. He could feel the base of his dick enlarging, catching on Vox’s rim. The smaller demon gasped as he realized what was going on. He had totally forgotten about this. The moth came in him, his cock locking in place firmly.

Vox moaned when he felt it. Val grinned and grunted. The eggs made their way in slowly. The first few slid into the TV demon, rubbing his prostate. Vox came. Valentino continued to empty his eggs into his boyfriend.

They were coming faster now. Where as before it was a few at a time, now he had a constant stream of eggs. He was so full. The eggs stopped flowing and Vox sighed in relief as Val’s dick deflated. Val started thrusting again. He pulled out and flipped the TV over, pulling his ass up and pushing his head down.

“Val!” Vox screamed.

It was too much stimulation. Vox’s ass spasmed and sparked. Vox came again. Val continued fucking him. The base of his dick inflated again and he released far more eggs than before flowed into the TV. Vox was sparking up more than before. His stomach was so full of eggs. He was ready to pop. His face was glitching out. Val didn’t stop.

He was gonna pop. He was totally going to pop with all these eggs. Finally, finally, FINALLY, Val stopped laying. There well over 100 eggs in him. Vox came once again. He was still sensitive from the night before. His whole body was twitching.

“Vox?” Val asked.

Vox whined.

“Babe?” He tried again.

A whimper.

Val turned the TV’ head, Vox’s face was glitching out a bit. The TV was making little pleasure filled noises. He had no idea what to do about this.

“Voxy?”

“Mmm?”

“Can you hear me?”

Vox nodded.

“You ready to get these damn things out?” Val asked.

Vox nodded.

Val slid his dick out carefully. Vox moaned at the stimulation. The eggs began sliding down towards his entrance. The eggs rubbed his prostate brutally. The TV moaned and shook. Val grabbed the smaller demon and pulled him into his arms. Vox held onto the moth desperately. He whined and shook, his body was rigid and tense.

“Come on Voxy, just relax.” Val instructed.

Vox whined again. Val gently rubbed the TV’s back. Vox wasn’t relaxing. Val turned the TV onto his back. He slid his legs under Vox’s and held his ass up with his lower hands. Val gently rubbed the smaller demon’s distended stomach. Vox’s ass was still sparking, his cock was hard.

Finally, an egg began to slip out.

Vox whimpered and shook. Val gently reassured him and stroked his belly. The egg slipped out. Followed by another. And another. And another. The eggs stoked the TV’s prostate and drew another orgasm from him. He tensed up hard, the eggs stopped coming. Vox whined as his body relaxed after the orgasm and eggs fell out of him. The renewed stimulation got him hard yet again. The eggs slowed down. They had only gotten about 20 of them out.

“Come on baby. You can do it.” Val said gently. He rubbed the TV’s belly a little more firmly. Vox cried out as the eggs slipped out faster. 

Val was getting hard again. Watching the TV struggle to squeeze out his eggs. His hole quivering and stretching around the eggs. Val sat up on his knees, bringing Vox with him. The shift in position caused more eggs to flow out of the TV. They were up to about 50 eggs. Vox whined and wiggled, he didn’t like the position. Val did back into the previous position. Vox relaxed a bit. He wiggled and turned over, hiding his face in Valentino’s chest fluff. Val rubbed his back and hushed his whines. 

Vox came again, face still glitching a bit, ass still sparking. He cried out, squeezing Val closer. Val gently hushed him once more. The eggs were owing down a lot and Vox was shaking. The moth released calming pheromones into the air. Vox’s body relaxed and the shaking stopped. The eggs were coming a bit easier now. They were up to 80. 

“You’re doing so good Voxy. Over halfway there.” 

Vox whined. Val turned him over a bit so the were back to chest again. Val gently pushed on Vox’s stomach, helping the eggs come out. Vox was hard again, but he knew there was no way he’d be able to cum again. The eggs continued to slip out, rubbing against his prostate. He tensed up. The eggs shifted over his prostate. His body proved him wrong as he came again, body relaxing afterwards. 

The eggs were slowing down. Val pulled their legs closer to their bodies. The shift allowed the eggs to slip out more easily and Val sat up a bit, still rubbing the TV’s stomach. Vox was crying. The stimulation too much. The eggs slowed to a stop. There were about a hundred of them now. 

“Done?” Val asked.

Vox shook his head. The moth’s eyes widened. 

“More?!” He asked.

Vox nodded, his scrunched up. 

Val rubbed the TV’s abdomen more firmly, releasing more calming pheromones.

“You’re going to have to push Vox.” 

Vox nodded and pushed. He could feel the eggs slipping down and whined. Val shushed him tenderly. The smaller demon whined as he felt the egg begin to slide out. The egg slid back in. Vox pushed harder and it finally popped out. The TV’s ass was soaked in slick. He grunted and pushed again, another egg peeking out of his ass. The TV pushed harder and two eggs popped out quickly. 

The shifting of the eggs in his extremely sensitive hole had him crying from the over stimulation. He was hard again somehow. Having a short refractory period was great most of the time. But now? He wasn’t so sure he enjoyed it too much. Val was still hard. One of the moth’s hands was stroking his own dick. The pimp moaning softly.

Vox cried out once more. Ready to just be done with all of this and take a bath. The final eggs were sliding out and Vox sighed in relief as he felt the final one slip out. Val grabbed his ass and pushed in. Vox whined in protest.

Val fucked him hard and fast. The TV’s face was glitching a lot now, his ass sending large sparks out. The moth stroked his cock and they both came. Thankfully, this time there were no more eggs. 

Val pulled out and gently hushed the TV’s whines and sobs. He pellet Vox under the covers and held him gently. The TV held onto his boyfriend. He felt so gross. He was covered in his and Valentino’s cum, as well as a stupid amount of slick from the eggs.

“You need anything baby?” Val asked gently.

“Bath.” 

Val smiled. “Alright.”

Val got up to go draw the bath. A tug on his wrist stopped him though. He looked at Vox, who had grabbed his wrist. Vox made grabby hands and Val rolled his eyes and smiled. He picked up the smaller demon effortlessly and sat him in his lap while he ran the bath. 

“Do you need any help?” Val asked gently.

Vox nodded shyly.

“You want me to get in with you?” Val asked. 

Vox shook his head. 

“Alright.” Val said.

Val got the water perfectly warm with some lavender bubbles. He laid Vox down in the water and helped rub the filth from him. After, Val left to clean the bed and get fresh sheets. He returned to check on Vox, who was relaxing in the warm water. Vox looked up and motioned for Val to get in. 

He did. He rubbed the mess from himself before he pulled Vox close and rubbed his back. Vox began to purr and Val smiled. When they were all clean, Val dried them and helped Vox into some comfy pajamas and laid him in the bed. Val also slipped into the bed and the two fell asleep together.


End file.
